


Toothpaste Kisses

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: On the reason why Joshua likes evenings.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Toothpaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hourlyyoonhong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/gifts).



> happy YoonHong day, everybody!

Joshua likes evenings.

Stepping out of the shower after having washed all of the day’s dusts collected atop his body’s surface;

The rewarding meal that wraps up his 9 to 5 hardwork (that ranges depending on whatever energy he has left: from takeout to homestyle to gourmet);

The music that accompanies these little moments, filling what tiny space his apartment holds (sound vibrations making their way to his happy heart); and

Brushing his teeth — the last bit of his nightly routine that readies him for a comfortable sleep.  
  


All of these, only if one observes the picture from a standpoint that wasn’t his.

  
  


If asked, Joshua would willingly, ever so voluntarily, root his answers deeper, pulling out the most heartfelt moments from his chest and manifesting them into words like:

“Showering at night allows me to cuddle up with Jeonghan refreshingly… I like it.”;

“Dinner is always my favorite meal of the day because I get to hear how Jeonghan’s day went and he listens to mine like I have the most interesting stories.”;

“Music? If you’d ask me, I’d tell you I listen to Ariana Grande on repeat. But I couldn’t care less about the things I hear when I’m at home… Jeonghan can flush the toilet or chew with his mouth open and I’d still fall in love with those sounds”; and

“Jeonghan always makes tooth-brushing fun with how playful he can get, but I like it a lot mostly because we get to exchange sweet kisses and let it be the last thing we do before calling it a day.”

  
  


Truly, if one comes back to observe this from a standpoint that wasn’t his, one would say Joshua likes doing evening things that lovers do;

but Joshua only likes doing evening things that lovers do when the lover he gets to have is Jeonghan.  
  


And while there is no denial that Joshua likes evenings, Joshua would, again, willingly and ever so voluntarily say:

“I like evenings because I get to wrap up my day with Jeonghan, sleeping off to the thought of waking up the next day to the same man beside me.”

  
  


Joshua likes evenings;

he likes the little moments and the sums of his nightly routines…

but it’s Jeonghan that makes it all so divine.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily based on the song Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees ❤
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan) | [twt filo au acc](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52)


End file.
